Gary Seven
Gary Seven was the name used by Supervisor 194 of the mysterious alien group known as the Aegis. He was a human male, born on a cloaked planet in System Zeta Gamma 537 in 1932, the descendant of humans captured by the Aegis circa 4000 BC, in order to train them as agents to aide in the development and survival of humanity. ( }}; ) Physical Health and Description Having a textbook intelligence quotient of almost 200, Seven is at the peak of human, non-augmented performance. He is able to tolerate and resist a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( }}) Seven has stated that many Vulcanoids were recruited from across the galaxy into his organization. ( ) Even in later years, his vitals matched those taken more than twenty years earlier, by Doctor McCoy. Fluent in many domestic and extra-terrestrial dialects, Gary can comprehend and reply (in English mostly) to Isis, and later Osiris. Assignment: Earth Seven was sent back to Earth in 1968 to complete the work of Agent 201 and Agent 347 who were killed in an automobile accident. Before reaching Earth, his transporter beam was intercepted by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] who were orbiting Earth on a research mission. Seven managed to escape to the agents' New York City apartment. With assistance from his aides Roberta Lincoln and Isis, and with hindrance from Captain James T. Kirk, Seven managed to stop mankind from launching into a nuclear war. (''TOS'' episode: "Assignment: Earth"). Assignment: Eternity One of the many assassination attempts on the life of Mao Tse-tung was averted at the Great Wall of China by Seven and Lincoln. The two agents were responsible for preventing Professor Tepesch from brainwashing John F. Kennedy and Jackie Kennedy, as well as apprehending the Watergate burglars in Washington, DC. The incidents at Three Mile Island and at the Chernobyl nuclear facilities were lessened by their intervention, as were the incidents that involved the crashing to Earth of Skylab and Mir. In 1989, Seven and Lincoln prevented an alien incident from causing a planetwide panic as a unknown extraterrestrial landed in the USSR, as reported by TASS. TASS also reported that the USSR lost 20-30 Hind-24 gunship/assault helicopters fighting the lone UFO. Seven and Lincoln watched the television footage of Neil Armstrong stepping onto Luna in 1969. They joined Carl Kolchak in 1974 in gaining possession of plans by the Pentagon to build an android called Questor. On stardate 6021.4 in 2269, Seven created a wormhole that brought the Enterprise from Federation space into Romulan space. Seven ended up stuck on a planet used as the base of operations for Agent 146 (a.k.a. Septos) with James T. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov and without other assistance. Later, assistance was found in the form of Seven's associate, the tiger-like, rhinoceros-like Osiris. Romulan agent Commander Dellas killed Septos, and then Osiris, before Seven could stop her. When Dellas later attempted to kill Spock at the Khitomer Conference in 2293, Seven sent her into the past with his servo. Seven told Kirk he knew Dellas as she was the only Romulan who covered her face at the Conference. :Sarek revealed that all the Freelans at the Khitomer Conference covered their faces. Seven later returned the Enterprise to Federation space. The Eugenics Wars Seven once assisted the scientists later dramatized in the 1973 film The Andromeda Strain. On March 13, 1974, Seven discovered that nearly six Russian geneticists and biochemists had gone missing since 1973. The next day, Seven hired a "today only" secretary to cover Lincoln's duties. This woman was called Allison and was not privy to the true work done by the agents. By May 18, Seven had infiltrated Sarina Kaur's Chrysalis Project, but gotten caught and locked in an animal cage. When Kaur activated Seven's servo, Lincoln answered the hail, blowing both their covers. Later that day, Seven escaped the cage and destroyed Chrysalis. Kaur refused to leave and so died with her project. On May 19, Seven took Khan Noonien Singh to his new foster parents, Prabhot Singh and Sharan Singh. On November 1, 1984, Seven took Khan away from the riots caused by Indira Gandhi's assassination, after which Khan told Seven he owed Seven a debt. Seven returned Khan back to India two days later, but recruited Khan for a mission on December 2 of that year to the Da Vinci Research Base in Antarctica to visit Wilson Evergreen. Evergreen resented the visit and attacked Khan, who stabbed him dead in response. After Evergreen got up unharmed (being Akharin, aka Flint), he was told by Seven that his research had been modified by his sponsors to create, and not close, holes in the ozone layer. On October 10, 1986, Seven and Khan infiltrated Vladimir Lenin's tomb in Moscow, but Seven was captured by the guards. Khan then rescued him, repaying his debt. That evening, Lincoln mentioned Seven's friend, Robert McCall. After Khan began his visions of world domination on December 4, 1984, Seven encrypted the collected and encrypted data on Chrysalis held by the Beta 5, though this later proved futile. Background Information The writers of his episodic appearance showed Gary Seven's knowledge of extraterrestrial events, as evident when he recognizes Spock as a Vulcan, stating aloud that Humans and Vulcans have yet to meet, in 1968. Later sources established that Gary's Aegis masters extend their operations throughout time, meaning that their time travelers would have foreknowledge of the eventual first contact at Bozeman, Montana in the 21st century. Appearances in Chronological Order *"Assignment: Earth" *"The Aliens Are Coming!" *''Assignment: Eternity'' *''The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2'' *"Assignment: One" *"The Peacekeeper" *"Split Infinities" / "Future Imperiled" *"Rocket Man" *"Seven and Seven" *''Star Trek: Assignment: Earth'' Connections Seven, Gary Seven, Gary Category:Augments